comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-06-24 - Jono : Stand Alone Complex
Simone is quite worried about the young Brit and she's decided to seek him out and see how he's doing. She doesn't have the professor's sense of telepathy but it's not too hard to learn where the fellow prefers to hang out. Eventually she makes her way to the garage. "Hey Jono.. " she says in a cheerful tone. His jacket is near the door, and the Brit is wearing black of course. What else? He's elbow deep in an engine when you appear, and he doesn't reply immediately. Psy-fire wraps around him, and he hasn't been able to turn it off for a while now. So of course the teen hides. Jonothon didn't want to hide in his closet though, and sit there sulking, so he's here trying to be productive. Eyeing you, he finally says, << Hey. >> Not exactly the warmest greeting. << So, who sicked you on me today? >> Simone smirks. "Believe it or not, no one at all. I heard what happened and I took it upon myself to drop by.. I hope you don't mind too much." she says gently. And there's nothing at all wrong with black. She's wearing a black shirt too. Jonothon eyes you, not quite believing it. << Not like I have much choice. >> He did come out of his room after all. That means people can visit. << There isn't anything much to talk about. >> His powers suck and he scared far more people than Toad ever did. Could even be said to have endangered more. Simone is being honest! She's only been told to check up on Andrea. But honestly she's more concerned about him. She glances around at the engine and asks. "What's wrong with it? Or are you just building something new?" Psy-fire flares somewhat, but he's not looking at you when it happens. The stuff comes off as a living thing, for it curls around him in a watchful manner. << We've been refurbishing it. >> Jonothon says after a moment. << Which pretty much means that yes, there's something wrong with it, and we are rebuilding it to look new. >> A little of both really. << It's the summer project Summers rams down our throats. >> Simone leans against the door frame, so her wings can still feel the occasional hot summer breeze. "ah.. I thought you sort of enjoyed building stuff?" she asks quietly. << I do. >> Jonothon claims as he continues working. No rush, and he doesn't take his ire out on the machine. << Summers gets right bollocked about a few things. God forbid I get some time off school. God forbid I'm not as perfect as he is. >> Rolls his eyes, and then shakes his head. << And no, I'm not really angry at Scott. Grumpy in general. >> Simone nods. "I'm sorry Jono, he's.. just set the bar very high for himself, and every one else.. " she says, sliding her hands into her pockets. "And you've got the right to have fun, time off.. it's just been .. bad luck that you've had so many troubles. << Bad luck? That's what you call it? >> Bad luck. No, Jonothon doesn't sit well with that at all. << Of course you'd say that. You're beautiful, have wings.. you've got it all. >> There's heavy sarcasm there, and psy-fire lashes around him. << Simone, if you're going to be like this, I don't want to hear it. >> Stops messing with the engine and leans there, frowning at you. << Bad luck my arse. >> Simone sighs, folding her arms briefly. "I wasn't referring to your mutancy Jono.. I meant running into idiots out in the city..and just because I don't have fire coming out of my chest doesn't mean I've had it easy.. I doubt you want to hear about my sob stories, so I don't bore you with them. " she says, " however I do give a damn about you, so I came to spend some time with you. Being all alone all the time isn't good for anyone, as much as they might think it is. " Jonothon can only look away for that. He straightens from the engine and turns away. The fire dancing around him shows clearly that his emotions are in turmoil. << Of course it's about my power. >> Said after a short silence. << It defines everything now. >> Bitter that. << It would have turned out different if he handed knocked into me and my powers didn't show themselves. >> That the young man firmly believes. << It's not safe around me, so better I'm alone. I know how bollocked that sounds, but it took everything I had not to explode back then. >> Simone frowns. "So you should be damned then? Left in utter solitude forever? With no support, no friends at all?" she says, wondering if that is how he really feels. "You don't deserve that. We all have our albatrosses Jono.. no matter how pretty, or safe we may look from the outside." << Aren't I already? >> Damned. << My body is destroying itself from the inside out. I can't eat or breath or anything normal. Don't even feel the weather anymore. The moment trouble hits and I'm powering up. Hell, the moment fun hits and I'm accidentally blasting through things. Every day is a struggle not to hurt someone... Shouldn't I be alone? >> Feel free to smack Jonothon. He's been thinking too much about this. Simone is not afraid. It's not even an act. Then again she believes her own powers can protect her. She takes a few steps closer. "The only one who gets to decide that is you Jono. Your friends are here.. but all we can do is hold our hands out to you. It's your choice to stay in a pit of despair or to accept that you don't have to be alone. I'm not trying to give you a pep talk cause I'm a teacher.. screw that.." she says. "I care because you are a good man, despite the troubles you are having..and no one like that deserves to be abandoned. " << I kill enough of you, I'll sure be alone then. >> Jonothon says bitterly, but he does look back. His eyes are red instead of brown however. << It's so easy to say that. I'm not ready to climb out yet. Leave me be for now. >> Simone shakes her head at him. "Believe it or not, we aren't so easy to kill. " but for now she'll let him brood. "I'll see you later Jono. Have fun with the engine" she says, hope it seems still springs eternal.